Taming The Beast
by Nyssa
Summary: Slash. Legolas/Boromir. Will eventually lead to a Legolas/Aragorn/Boromir threesome. Please read author's note.


**__**

Disclaimer: All characters were created by JRR Tolkien. No copyright infringement intended.

**__**

Pairing: Legolas/Boromir. Later Legolas/Aragorn/Boromir. (Other characters will be intimately involved too, but I don't want to give too much away.)

**__**

Author's Note: This is the first chapter of a rather lengthy story focusing on an intimate relationship between Boromir and Legolas. This will be the only chapter I'm posting on fanfiction.net since it is prohibited to post NC-17 material. And the following instalments definitely are/will be rated NC-17 for explicit sexual contents. You can read those on my website http://www.geocities.com/nyssa_trevelyan. I'd be more than happy if you visited and kept on reading. Thanks a bunch! 

****

Taming the Beast

Part 1 

__

by Nyssa

"Boromir?"

"Yes, Merry?" 

"Pippin and I... We were wondering whether you are alright."

Boromir shifted his gaze to the hobbit that was walking, or rather almost running, next to him and frowned slightly. 

"Why, I'm fine," he said and had to smile about the concern the little ones held for him. 

"Well, excuse me, but you don't look very fine," Merry explained while Boromir slowed down so the hobbit could keep pace without getting out of breath. "You look so tired. Worn out, somehow. Are you sure you are fine?"

"Yes, thank you, Merry," Boromir said, but his smile faded away again. Was it really that obvious? If even the hobbits were able to see that something was amiss with him... He would have to pull himself together with more effort, so much was clear. He showed a smile again, but this time a fake one, and assured the worried hobbit once more that everything was just fine. More or less satisfied with this answer, Merry ran ahead to join the other hobbits who were marching right behind Aragorn in the front today, while Boromir brought up the rear. He preferred to walk behind everyone else ever since he had started to have these odd thoughts revolving around Legolas. 

Legolas, Legolas... this cursed name was haunting him for weeks now. When they walked, he found himself staring at Legolas' back all the time, almost as if he was hypnotised by his appealing sight. When they rested, he had serious problems finding sleep because the mere thought of the elf lying somewhere near to him was exciting enough to hinder him from getting any rest. And when he finally fell asleep after hours of fantasising about Legolas without even wanting to, he dreamt of him. In a strange way he found those dreams to be both disturbing and arousing. He was somewhat embarrassed about his colourful imagination concerning the elf, but he couldn't help it. Legolas... 

It had started rather harmless. First, Boromir had only appreciated the grace of his movements, the melodious sound of his voice. Things like that. Nothing to be ashamed of. After all he admired skills and traits of other men, too. Like his brother, his father, even Aragorn... But suddenly, his admiration had taken a different path and started to involve things Boromir had never thought of before in connection with a man. A woman, yes. But a man, no. He was mesmerised by Legolas' hair, for example. It was hair he wanted to run his hands through to see for himself whether it was really as soft and silky as it seemed. The same went for the elf's skin. Unfortunately he hadn't had the chance yet to see Legolas undressed, but he assumed that his skin was at least as pale and exquisite as on his face, his hands. Often he daydreamed about peeling the clothes from this slender body and drinking in the delightful sight that would be revealed. Soon, his mind wasn't satisfied with this fantasy anymore and he found himself trying to imagine what it would be like to kiss Legolas, what he would taste like. What it would be like to touch him, to explore his body thoroughly, to make love to him... 

In his dreams, Legolas was perfect. There was no other word to describe it. He was beautiful, stimulating, his hands and his mouth were more than skilled, and above all, he was willing to do whatever Boromir wished, and seemed to be completely content with every action the man accomplished. In his dreams, Legolas writhed and moaned under him, constantly begging him for more, no matter how hard Boromir took him. 

He knew that his imagination was running off with him, but he didn't know what to do in order to stop it. Instead, it was getting worse with every passing day, and Boromir had the feeling he would soon burst with unfulfilled desire. He tried to avoid to be close to Legolas and only watched him from some distance. If he stood, walked or lay near the elf, he felt an overwhelming, tormenting urge conquering his body that was hard to resist. He just wanted to tear the clothes from Legolas' body, turn him around, bend him over as far as possible and...

"Boromir?" a voice pulled him out of his deep thoughts. 

"Hm?" Boromir only responded, his mouth dry from the rude images of a squirming, lustful groaning Legolas being rocked from his uncurbed thrusts rushing through his mind. 

"We're setting up a camp. Would you go and collect some wood?" Aragorn asked, already expecting the warrior from Gondor to protest. But to his surprise Boromir only nodded, unstrapped his shield to leave it at the camp and silently made his way deeper into the forest. He was glad he could be all on his own for a short while and sort out his thoughts. In the beginning it had been comfortably thrilling to be near Legolas, by now it had become pure torture. Collecting wood was fine with him. 

He wasn't really in a haste to get back to the camp and so took his time to gather branches and twigs, not caring how long the others would have to wait for their campfire and with that, their food. He was quite comfortable just strolling through these woods by himself and even sat down on a tree stump for a while when he reached a small clearing. With a small sigh he arranged the wood he had collected so far on his lap, careful not to let one of the branches slip away. How he wished he could cradle Legolas onto his lap instead of some stupid branches! Hold him, kiss him, claim him... 

There, he thought angrily, there you have it! He couldn't even collect some wood without thinking inappropriate thoughts about one of his companions. It couldn't go on like this. Something had to happen, this condition was unbearable. And it definitely wouldn't help the company if he did nothing but drool over thoughts of Legolas. If he only knew what he could do...

Suddenly, a hand touched him by his shoulder and he rose with a start, causing the wood to fall to the ground in front of him. He turned around, his hand already pulling at the hilt of his sword, but when he saw who it was he froze in his movement. 

"Do you have to sneak up to me like that?" Boromir hissed, pushing his sword back to the scabbard. 

"I didn't _sneak_," Legolas said. "You just didn't hear me because you were obviously so deep in thought." 

"Did Aragorn send you to make me get a move on?" he asked dryly and wanted to kneel down to gather the wood back into his arms, but Legolas' hand shot to his collar and pulled him up again forcefully. Startled, Boromir stared at the elf and didn't get a word out. 

"Aye," Legolas said calmly but with an odd undertone. "But who cares what Aragorn wants?"

"The wood... I have to bring the wood," Boromir stammered when he found his voice again. Legolas slowly shook his head, his hand still clasped to the other one's clothes. 

"Leave it," he whispered, his gaze ranging over Boromir's face with a strange expression. Before the man could reply anything, the elf moved. 

Boromir gasped in surprise when Legolas suddenly made an abrupt step forwards, pressing the full length of his body against the man. Boromir wanted to back away out of reflex although he felt a first warm wave of excitement washing through his body, but Legolas' arms snapped to close in around him and forced him to stay in position with unexpected strength and determination. Baffled as he was, Boromir held still, his lips slightly parted in shock, but when Legolas suddenly attempted to kiss him he fought himself free energetically and made a quick step backwards. 

"What are you doing?!" he yelled annoyed, brows furrowed in pure confusion. 

"Why are you so furious?" Legolas asked. "Is this not what you had wished for?" 

"I know not what you mean!" Boromir spat, but of course he knew that Legolas' words were more than true. He knew that the only purpose of his fury was to overpower and hide his excitement about the situation, like some kind of self-protection. But never would he admit it.

"You know not what I mean?" Legolas echoed, raising an eyebrow. "Your memory must be failing you a great deal, indeed." 

"Stop making fun of me!" Boromir demanded, now getting furious for real. 

"Stop lying to me!" Legolas shot back and leapt forward, getting hold of Boromir's body before he could flee again, and brought their faces so close together that their foreheads almost collided.

"Do you seriously think I didn't notice the way you were staring at me all the time? How you watched me with nothing but pure desire sparkling in your eyes?" Legolas whispered, making Boromir shift his gaze to the ground in slight embarrassment. 

"You probably thought I wouldn't notice, didn't you?" the elf wanted to know and leaned forward until his lips were so close to Boromir's ear that they almost touched his skin. 

"You underestimated me," Legolas added, his hot breath tickling the man's ear, and then drew Boromir's lobe in between his teeth. 

"Legolas, stop it!" Boromir shrieked, tilting his head away from the elf in order to free his ear. 

"I know you want it," Legolas said, leaning in to the other man's body with almost his full weight. Boromir looked at Legolas' face more closely, searching for a hint that would tell him this was only some sort of gruesome joke, but he didn't find any. He couldn't believe this was really happening. It just couldn't be. Dreams never did come true. At least not for him...

"If this is some stupid jest of yours, I swear I will..."

"'Tis no jest, Boromir," Legolas said smiling. Boromir swallowed hard but didn't protest when he saw the elf's face getting closer slowly. 

"Really?" he breathed just before Legolas reached his aim. "Are you seriously saying that you, well... desire... me?" 

"Exactly," Legolas said and quickly captured Boromir's mouth in a long, deep kiss. For a short moment, Boromir got lost in the unbelievable arousing sensation the unexpected kiss produced inside of him. The elf tasted sweet against his lips, the scent of his skin was heavenly and very stimulating. So different from anything he ever had tasted and smelled in his life so far. It was even better than in his dreams. He ran his hands over the graceful body and enclosed him in an embrace that was as firm and possessive as the hug he was captured in himself.

Legolas was pleased with Boromir's reaction, he liked to feel his arms around his body and his enthusiastic mouth upon his lips. He lifted one hand to Boromir's head and let his long fingers plunge into the unkempt hair that felt so different from his own. He liked it. 

While the kiss grew more passionate, Legolas started to move, making Boromir back away without letting go of him or disconnecting from his lips. They crossed the clearing, their bodies entwined in a tight embrace, until Boromir bumped into a tree with his back. He broke from the kiss and gasped for air. 

"Take your clothes off," Legolas said softly, the fingers of his right hand still intertwined with the other man's hair. Boromir didn't respond, he just stared at Legolas with mixed feelings. He once more swallowed hard, not taking his eyes from Legolas' face. It was true that he had dreamed for this to happen a lot of times, but this was not a dream, this was very real. The realisation caused a chaos of feelings in the human warrior's heart and stomach. He was confused, curious, thrilled, startled and maybe even a little panicky at the same time. And he wasn't really used to experiencing emotions that ran so deep that they made his mouth turn dry and his heart start to race, not to speak of so many different ones at once.

"Take them off, I desire to look at you," Legolas commanded, distracting Boromir from his thoughts, his voice suddenly a bit sharper. 

"This is not really the best timing, Legolas. The others will..."

"I said take your clothes off!" Legolas interrupted brusquely, causing Boromir to stare at him open mouthed. "Do not play games with me!"

"I don't, I..." Boromir began, but the words got stuck in his throat once more when Legolas ran his hands from Boromir's head and shoulders deeper down the human's body and vigorously opened the clasps of the dark leathery coat by himself. While Boromir stood paralysed, Legolas impatiently stripped him down to the waist. When he slid his hands over Boromir's bare chest he felt the heart there pounding madly. A little smile formed on Legolas face and he pressed his lips to Boromir's collarbone while he started to undo the man's belt. But before he succeeded with getting Boromir naked entirely, his arms were clutched and Boromir sank down to the ground, drawing the elf with him. Legolas' smile widened when Boromir rolled him on his back and shoved himself over him, his hands closed firmly around the elf's delicate wrists. The baffled expression on his face had ceased, and now there was craving and greed showing on it. It was an expression that made clear that there was no turning back anymore. Boromir had risen to the bait and was obviously not willing to let go of it again before having received what he was longing for. 

"I'm glad you finally decided to partake in this," Legolas teased, trying to shift underneath Boromir's heavy body, "but this is not really a comfortable position." 

"I like to be on top," Boromir explained with a naughty smile and then bent down to claim Legolas' lips. 

"Me too," Legolas replied with a grin before Boromir could plunge into the attempted kiss, tightened his embrace and abruptly rolled around with him, reversing their positions so that Boromir suddenly found himself lying underneath the light elf. Boromir wanted to protest, but Legolas straddled him quickly, pinned him down to the ground brusquely and slowly shook his head, still a mischievous smile on his face.

"_I _am the one in control here," he said, "and _I_ will be the one on top."

"Your wish is my command, mild elf," Boromir responded with a tone in his voice that indicated he wasn't taking Legolas serious. 

"Who says elves are always mild?" Legolas asked, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Teach me otherwise if I am mistaken," Boromir teased challenging, an amused but meaningful sparkle in his eyes. Legolas raised an eyebrow, Boromir's naughty gaze mirroring in his own eyes. 

"I will teach you that there is _much_ more to elves than just their mildness, Boromir," he promised, leaned down and pressed his lips on Boromir's mouth hardly, exploring his mouth with greedy passion. 

"And this is a lesson not many humans experience," he added breathlessly, moving over Boromir's lap with delicious pressure, rubbing his own body against the man's arousal. A moan broke from Boromir's lips, low but full of lust. 

"Do not speak any further, Legolas," Boromir demanded and plunged his fingers in the long, golden hair of his opposite. "I want to feel you. Now."

"Aye, my tough warrior, you will receive what you are asking for," Legolas replied and let Boromir pull him down towards his expectant lips. The man from Gondor hadn't missed the slight ironic undertone in the elf's voice when he had called him _tough warrior_ and decided that he deserved some punishment for that later on. Also, he intended to show Legolas who actually was wearing the trousers here. But for now, he was busy relishing the sensation of those unbelievably soft lips that were crushing down on his own with a passion Boromir had never found in a human's arms. 

The wood for the campfire and the waiting company were totally forgotten. 

~ continued at http://www.geocities.com/nyssa_trevelyan ~ 


End file.
